


Winter's Cage

by Nelsbels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dark Ages, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Horror, Hybrids, Knights - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Lycans, Omega Rey, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn, Snow, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Winter, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, alternative universe, nosferatu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelsbels/pseuds/Nelsbels
Summary: The reason why the historians called it the era of the Dark Ages is because, in comparison to the other Ages, the scholars had limited knowledge about this period of time due to scarce records left behind. In some ways, this era has been lost to history and for good reasons too, for the truth of it was: the Age of the rising Leviathans.During the Dark Ages the Lycans fought a vicious war for their freedom from their masters and enslaves, the Nosferatu. For many generations the bloody conflict ravaged the lands with no end in sight.An elusive Lycan by the alias of White Ghost stands defiant against the Nosferatu. Kylo Ren will stop at nothing to end the uprising and put down the said Werewolf. However, things change once they finally come face to face and consequently the scales of the war start to tip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!
> 
> This fic has been inspired by a mixture of things, such as Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Underworld, Game of Thrones and Bitten the series. A plot bunny that suddenly jumped at me and wouldn’t leave me alone so I decided to drop it down. I plan for it to be a short one, not more than 3 or 4 chapters max but i hope you enjoy it!  
> Let me know what you think :-)
> 
> Nels

 

* * *

 

 

During the Dark Ages the Lycans waged a vicious war for their freedom from their masters and enslaves, the Nosferatu. For many generations the bloody conflict ravaged the lands with no end in sight. 

The reason why the historians called it the era of the Dark Ages is because, in comparison to the other ages, the scholars had limited knowledge about this period of time due to scarce records left behind. In some ways, this era has been lost to history and for good reasons too, for the truth of it was the rise of the Leviathans. 

Nosferatu, the cursed immortals and Lycans, the cursed wolves, plagued the lands of men leaving a trail of blood in their wake. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“When the winter comes and the white unforgiving winds start to howl, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” Are the wise words of a Lycan pack leader known as Lucien, the Grey Wind, as his kin referred to him.

Their unity instigated by this Alpha was what helped them to break away from the centuries of slavery and finally achieve their freedom. Finally being able to run freely as they always meant to. Cursed monsters or not they were free spirited beings in tune with the earth, the water and the sky above.

The different wolf clans mainly consisted of males, as female Lycans were few due to the perilous transformation that most couldn't survive after being infected.

This fact made her the rarest of them all, an albino wolf with fur as white as freshly fallen snow, who was born and not turned, hidden and protected by her grandfather.

However, when she came of age she broke all boundaries. Headstrong and fierce she made a name for herself among their ranks but not by choice. She came to be renowned as the White Ghost by her adversaries and Snow White by her kind, much to her ire.

Wolf packs operated like families and therefore they looked after one another. Despite being hot headed they held a sense of honor and showed respect where it was due.

Family, Loyalty and Honor represented their sigil.

 

* * *

 

 

He was a hybrid, one of a kind. Mother a Nosferatu, father a Lycan. Alpha by nature but required blood to survive. Second in command of the oldest Vampire coven, which most found controversial, for someone such as _he_ , a half blood, to be the heir was scandalous if not for his heritage, neither could anyone deny his strength nor power. He was the strongest of them all, standing by his grandfather proudly as they ruled the Dark lands. Trying to suppress the uprising of the Lycans, which the immortal Nosferatu society considered to be below them.

 

* * *

 

Despite the country being proclaimed as the Dark lands it was covered in snow for more than half of the seasons of the year. The black forests lined with ethereal white snow, which gleamed like thousands of diamonds in the soft moonlight. The days were short and the nights were long in this cold environment.

However short the days may have been Rey loved the feel of the warm sun on her skin. Her kind did not feel the cold as acutely as the humans did, it did not bother her at all.

She wore an all white attire as to blend in with the snow and move like a shadow unnoticed.        

  

* * *

 

 

Among the heat of the latest battle, which broke out between the opposing sides, Rey heard wails of an infant. Her ears perked up and the Omega within her beseeched her to follows the cries of distress like a beacon and so she gave into her instinct and ran towards it.

She gets there just in time to stop a member of her pack from killing the child in cold blood.

_“Stop!”_ she shouts as she leaps and comes to stand in front of the baby. In a flurry of motions she uses her speed to push the aggressor back, halting his attack.

_“It is just a babe!”_ she snarls before she reverts back to her human form to pick up the infant into the safety of her arms. Her mouth smeared with blood of their enemies and eyes glowing gold from fury.

_“It is one of them!”_ he roared back. She understood him despite being in her human form.

“But it is innocent!” she argued hotly.

_“They do not extend the same curtsey to us!”_

“We are not _them_! We are not the monsters in this story. I refuse to lower myself to their level and neither should _you_.” Her words seem to placate him somewhat and the giant wolf looks away from her only to then leap with its jaws ready to tare at the charging enemy behind her, cutting them down swiftly. She takes it as her cue to move and runs into the forest away from the carriage they intersected. The white cape billowing behind her helped to blend Rey into the background, escaping from the scene quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

The news of the attack reaches the Dark castle fast.

The great fortress stood black as night, which rose high into the obsidian sky making it a menacing sight.

Hearing about the assault made Kylo furious and he struggled to reign in the rage that burned hotly in his chest. Expectations and responsibility of his station weighted heavily on his shoulders.

He is going to put that albino mutt down one way or another Ren thought darkly. _That imbecile has caused enough disorder as it was._

 

* * *

 

As it turned out the child in the carriage was of great importance and from one of the high society families of the Vampire covens. The child was being transported by the guards and the caretaker to its family, that awaited for the babe at the Dark tower. The wolf pack played it to their advantage and sent message to demand a prisoner exchange. The coven could not refuse.

A few days later a meeting was set up in no-mans land, a neutral territory.

As the two opposing sides met there was much tension in the air due to the mutual grudges held against one another. A fight would have surely broken out already if not for the purpose of their meeting. Terse words were exchanged and neither party was going to budge an inch.

Rey walked slowly behind the gathered crowd and Kylo Ren did not miss the slight movement behind the crude mob, as his eyes seized onto the moving figure.

He stood in the shadows that the dark forest provided, with his loyal knights behind him, in full battle armor.

Ren saw a person covered in white moving between the bodies standing in front of him. A speck of white in the sea of dark shades, and that’s the moment when he realized just _who_ that was. His aggression spiked and he breathed through it deeply. The beast within him stirred restlessly with bloodlust.

_Finally_ he thought he would be able to face this ever-elusive enemy, the _White Ghost._

He knows instinctively that his opponent is observing the exchange intently. As the beast inside of him called for blood he unexpectedly saw a delicate hand reach up and push the hood of the cape up to fall behind the head to reveal his enemies face.

Words leave him and his mind goes blank, eyes widening.

When he first sees her lovely face he is stunned to a point where he almost staggers backwards from shock of his immediate response to her.

Despite his emotionless stature he felt his heart pick up pace for a complete different reason compared to only moments ago.

She was a striking beauty that much he could not deny. He is glad for the mask he wears, which hides his silent awe.

Kylo did not need to stand close to be able to properly study her from a far, as his superior vision aided his perplexed self in being able to quietly admire the woman in white, that left him speechless, from a great distance.

He noticed that she was tall for a woman as his eyes proceeded to slowly trace her delicate features. Her brown locks fell in short glistering waves at the sides of her face with a thick long braid that came up to fall over her left shoulder. She had a gentle face with perfect rose tinted lips that made his throat go dry. Her eyes were hazel with flawless specks of gold that shined in the waning sunlight.

The bodies that she passed, which obscured her form his vision, for only a few seconds at a time, seem to dangerously grind on his patience.

His breath caught when she started to approach him and his party, coming to a halt a few meters away at what she judged to be a safe distance. Her presence drew attention without her even having to speak. Murmurs broke out among his baffled knights _. It’s a woman?!_

She was a vision to behold and it seemed he wasn’t the only one to be in awe with her even if it was momentarily due to the circumstances of the meeting.

The Vampire covens begrudgingly acknowledged the White Ghost’s cunning and strength as a warrior, which was indeed admirable. Their underestimation of said combatant and the Werewolf packs caused much chaos and loss on their side.

The ones who were lucky enough to survive spoke of the beauty that was White Ghost’s beast. Ethereal, fur white as snow that glowed silver in the moonlight and eyes like two gold embers that shone brightly in the night, they described the rare wolf unbeknownst of its gender.

Suddenly he was over come with an urge to see it, her wolf form.

 

* * *

 

 

Rey unaffected by the adversaries response to her true gender moved the side of her cape behind her shoulder to reveal the sleeping babe nested safely in her arms, sound asleep and blissfully unaware of the danger around it.

She looked at the knights of Ren wearily, her eyes sharp not missing a movement. Rey brought the child with her as per prisoner exchange agreement but knew that there were risks.

There were _always_ risks.

Steeling herself she looked on at their leader and spoke.

“I’ve brought the child you seek, I want to see Poe Dameron, the prisoner you hold, before I hand over the child to you.” She demanded in an even voice.

A tense silence filled the space between them for a moment before the leader turned his head slightly to the side and his knights brought the disheveled man forth roughly.

Dried blood caked the side of the man's temple and he grunted in pain from his rough treatment by his captors that held him firmly.

“Release him.” Rey demanded with her voice lowering in tone, laced with threat.

“Hand over the child first.” Kylo finally spoke, his voice coming out low and rough, resonating in his chest.

They have come to a much-anticipated impasse and Rey knew she had to handle it very carefully.

Their leader stared at her without breaking eye contact, which unnerved her but did not let it show.

His deep obsidian eyes, the only thing that could be seen through his dark helmet, made her gut clench uncomfortably. Like two bottomless pits they were.

She will not cower nor be intimidated Rey thought before the wind changed direction and she got a hint of his scent. She noticed that there was something different about him, he smelled almost as if he was… _No_... _it cannot be_ , she furtively thought. Parting her lips in bewilderment she must be _mistaken_. It was not typical but something still rang out as if a semblance of a familiar. Rey tamped it down to analyze later as there was no time in this dire situation.

“I and one other will come forth with the child as two of you bring forward the prisoner. We exchange and step back immediately before parting. Is this just to you, Nightwalker?” she spoke evenly. In her mind Vampires knew nothing of _honor_ or _justice._ As Rey stood confidently in front of their opponents she tried to predict how they might attack as soon as the child leaves her arms, mind working furiously.

Kylo inclined his head slightly in wordless agreement and immediately the prisoner was brought further forward with him taking the place of one of his knights that held the hostage.

Lucien then stepped forward taking his place by Rey's side. She shared a meaningful look with the Alpha before they proceeded. He knew instinctively what it meant. _Be ready._

Looking down for the last time at the sleeping infant in her arms, a beautiful baby boy, she gently traced one of his plump red cheeks with her fingers. She grew somewhat attacked to the babe in their shared time, however brief it may have been.

The child stirred in its heavy blankets as Rey started to hand it over to the leader of the group, and promptly started to cry by the disturbance of being removed from the warmth of her captor's bosom. Rey's heart broke a little and Kylo observed the fleeting emotion that swam in her hazel eyes when she handed the babe over to him. It struck him, the realization that she held compassion for a child that was not her own kind.

His captivation with this woman, despite knowing full well that she was the notorious White Ghost and therefore his enemy, grew every minute that went by. He wanted to grab onto her wrist for reasons unknown to him.

But the moment did not last for as soon as Lucien grabbed Poe they dashed away from a battle that ensured there after. She was lost in the crowd of bodies engaged in heated combat.

Handing the crying infant to one of his knights he snarled to them to _take her_ _alive_. No questions asked as to whom he referred to as he charged forward into the clash.

 

* * *

 

The fight ended not long after the Lycan's retreat, as their primary goal was fulfilled, which left Kylo frustrated beyond words despite the safe retrieval of this snivelling noble child as was their own original objective. 

Ren was dissatisfied and confused by the turn of events. 

He dreaded the confrontation, which surely would come when he reported to his grandfather, the head of the coven, upon arrival back to the fortress. His mind still on the beautiful creature he beheld only hours prior. 

Much to the chagrin of the travelling chevaliers the child would not stop wailing, as if to _spite_ them for disturbing its fitful sleep in its previous carer's arms. 

Upon the group’s arrival back at the castle the infant was taken away promptly and they entered the great hall to report back to the head of the coven.

Kylo noticed that there was a figure standing by his grandfather. _Palpatine_ he sneered mentally at the Nosferatu elder. Ren hated him along with the rest of the ancient Vampire elders who governed and influenced their society and held much sway over them. The elders could make or break people as well as whole clans. He disliked and mistrusted them immensely. Ren’s personal grudge ran deep for many reasons, his mood darkened considerably due to his presence. Reigning in his hatred he took off his helmet out of respect and addressed the figures before him.

“Grandfather, lord Palpatine” Kylo inclined his head and bowed dutifully.

Anakin smiled at his grandson knowingly.

“Tell me, how the meeting has fared?” his grandfather, never the one to neither waste time nor evade, inquired.

“We retrieved the child safely without casualties.” Ren stopped for a moment before continuing “We have also encountered the wolf that goes by the alias of White Ghost…who is a female Lycan.” He spoke in an even voice, schooling his features into neutrality.

This knowledge raised eyebrows and silenced the spectators for a moment.

“Quite an impression she has left on you I see…” trailed off Palpatine without missing a beat.

“The White Ghost was not what we expected” Kylo tried to divert the conversation but Palpatine would not let it go.

“What say you, Jared Ren.” The elder turned his attention onto one of the other knights under Kylo's command, which made Kylo seethe mentally at being bypassed.

“She is a staggering beauty.” The knight answered truthfully like a soldier.

“Beautiful or not she must be made an _example of, a_ nd it seems that _you, master of Ren_ have let her escape.” emphasised Palpatine.

“I am curious to meet her.” Anakin finally intervened, diverting the conversation. For his grandson to show any semblance or incline of interest of this sort, towards a woman especially one such a _she,_ must be much deserving of his attention. _Curious indeed._

The ruthless enigmatic leader was much changed after the death of his wife and estrangement of his children. However, upon finding his only grandson brought him back from the abyss that he hanged in for decades. Strong and willful his grandson was when he found him, barely on a cusp of manhood. Raising him in his own image brought some semblance of peace to the dark lord’s heart. Anakin loved him in his own way, his only remaining family. The boy idolized him, much to his amusement. Anakin did not care that Kylo was a half blood, as he himself was a turned human once upon a time, who has proved himself worthy of the title he now held with an iron grip.

In Vader's mind his grandson has demonstrated to be more than _worthy_  of the position he held in their coven.

No one dared to speak against neither him nor his grandson.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	2. The Cursed object

 

* * *

 

 

The Lycans suffered losses on this mission to retrieve the infamous captured Alpha Dameron. The opponents they faced that day were no ordinary mercenaries, they were the Nosferatu knights of Ren, accompanied by their _master_ nonetheless, which was a rare event as the knights usually operated independently with their own subordinates, groups of fellow soldiers under their direct command. The child must have been _very important_ to the coven as for all of them to be sent together emphasized it massively. Additionally, for them to agree to a prisoner exchange, as they very well knew, which Alpha they held in their grasp underlined the importance of the infant that much more.

The babe was hardly six months old and for it to be unaccompanied by its parents baffled Rey. She knew that Nosferatu were known to be a cold and detached society but to put the safety of a child at risk with such a move was very foolish and very arrogant of them. The questions only piled up. 

Rey gave the child a nickname ‘BeeBee’ because the sound that he made when he was hungry, by opened his little pouty mouth and muttering in baby language, almost sounded as if he was saying BeeBee. There were very few babes among the packs as most wolves are turned, so being able to spend time with one really affected Rey. Mother instinct came to Omegas like breathing, an attachment that was formed almost instantaneously as to innately protect the young.

Some of the pack members understood but not all.

“Do not grow attached to that filth.” Warned Maul, one of the high-ranking Alphas among them. He was gruff and sometimes callous but loyal to a fault. Additionally, being one of her masters, she trained under him perilously. He has taught her much and she was grateful to him. Maul may have been a harsh teacher but he was never cruel.

Rey only growled back as a warning in response and took the child away to her hut. She knew that under all of his tough demeanor stood a steadfast familiar who would lay down his life for one of his own, so she was not worried about her master really. However, her immediate protectiveness of the child surprised some what. 

Feeding and taking care of the child filled something in her heart and her chest felt full and warm like a bond created. She hummed as she played with Beebee, who enjoyed it with much baby delight.

When the time came for the exchange to take place she unconsciously held onto the child a little tighter almost unwilling to give the baby away. Rey hoped that perhaps his parents were truly worried sick when she saw the entourage of the knights of Ren. This thought gave her a semblance of comfort, knowing BeeBee will be cared for or at least she hoped so.

Rey has herd but has never personally encountered the master of knights of Ren until that day, whom went by the name of Kylo Ren. He was described as a calculating and ruthless warrior who took no prisoners and left no survivors. His height and unique dark helmet he wore distinguished him from the rest and that’s how she knew who he was.

A towering man of few words, clad in heavy black armor that made him look menacing.

His stare was penetrating and Rey made herself not look away, thinking it a method of intimidation. _She would not cower._

In the flurry of battle that commenced as soon as the prisoners were exchanged, her direct orders were to help take Poe back to the base, much to her ire. She wanted to stay and help but did not oppose her Alpha after seeing her friends state.

Once back at their base she embraced Poe briefly like a sibling with relief before helping him settle onto the cleared table so that they could tend to his wounds. Rey hastily folded her cape roughly into a ball to place the material under his head as a replacement for a pillow.

They used silver knives on him, which will take awhile for the wounds to heal, realized Rey grimly. She started to clean and dress the wounds methodically as she urged for Poe to rest and not speak, as they would have much time for it later. She gave him the milk of the poppy to numb his pain and help him sleep.

Rey recounted the last few days’ events as she stitched to close some of her comrade’s deeper wounds. She frowned in sympathy and then in anger at what torture befell her pack member.

Something was off about the master of Ren, as Rey thought back about the hint of scent she picked up just barely and the number of reasons why it smelled familiar to her. Smell was memory just like other senses had their own memory imprint.

Lucien entering with another wounded pack member into the hut jostled her from her thoughts, followed by Finn, one of the Betas and a dear friend, who came rushing in to lend a hand. Exchanging a tense but thankful smile they were spurred into action, working together.

 

* * *

 

 

Ren sat in the vast expanse of his extravagant private rooms within the fortress, thinking back to the tense former exchange and the day’s events.

He scoffed at the situation he was in.

He hated the wolf like beast inside him that made him rash and hot headed, so unlike the reserved Nosferatu society.

During his earlier years he constantly had to rein his anger in and stop himself from physically lashing out, which over time and much trial he learnt to control while in certain company. He hardly had to do that anymore because few dared to speak publicly against him now and he was able to unleash the leviathan inside him in battle instead, blood and gore satisfying his baser instincts as an Alpha, to concur and destroy.

As for when it came to the topic of the fairer sex in the Nosferatu high society they were all the same to him, vain and power hungry. At first ignored for his half blood status until he rose within their ranks without the help of his grandfather as to prove his worth.

Their cunning did not extend further than to scheme and try to secure an affluent suitor or benefactor, or gain favor. Their splendor was that of cold beauty, which left him much dissatisfied. They hid behind their sharp smiles waiting to get their even sharper talons into you. It has never gone further than meaningless sex for him, it was just an act of something to scratch an itch, because once the battle was won a different kind of fire burned in a man. And being a hot-blooded male he had his fair share of eager but very brief bed partners, never willing to put up with their insistent shit for longer than a couple of days.

He tried to go without for as long as possible, only when it was necessary and he no longer could fight his baser instinct would he do anything about it.

It hasn’t been all that long and yet he felt hot, making his clothes feel uncomfortable. Suppressing an urge to physically shake his head to banish the thoughts of _her_ and the innocent beauty she embodied he was jostled from his thoughts by the sudden forceful knocks on the entrance door to his apartments. He shouted for them to enter and not a second later a messenger entered carrying a letter from one of his knights. Waving off the boy wordlessly he moved towards one of the grand windows looking out onto the black forest, which expanded beyond the horizon. Tearing the letter open his eyes scanned the message quickly before crumpling the paper and tossing it into the burning hearth next to the window he stood, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face. He leaned with his outstretched hands against the ledge above the fireplace as he watched the fire consume and burn the letter to ashes.

 _Her compassion will be her_ _downfall._

 

* * *

 

 

Maul burst into the mass-eating hall and located Rey immediately. His grave look worried her and she asked what was wrong.

“Your grandfather and his party have been apprehended.”

Rey staggered back into her seat unable to properly respond. Shock was setting in at the news of her remaining family being in the hands of her adversaries.

She was barely able to listen due to her distress of such sudden news but caught some of what was said. It felt like she was listening from under water.

“Betrayal of a witch…A false rumor spread to ensnare and trap her grandfather who was on an undercover mission…A ransom demanded…A meeting exacted in three days from now…”

A ransom? That was new, there was truly no depth to their greed seethed Rey.

She was going to get her grandfather back one way or another. He was a very important figure in their movement against their kind’s enslavement and they could not loose him. _She_ could not loose him Rey thought desperately, her last surviving family member. It would tare her apart irrevocably if she did nothing.

Maul explained that he suspected the sorceress behind the betrayal to be Karysa, the new clan mother of the Nightsister’s coven of witches. Karysa has been a long time conflicting rival of his mother who was the previous matriarch. Everything changed when she took over as the leader and as a result their relations became strained. Karysa always tipped toyed too closely to the line of the malevolent side of black magic and Maul would not be surprised if she struck a deal with the Nosferatu coven.

 

* * *

 

 

The location of the summit was in the same human village, Tatooine, which was close to the blue lake, where the werewolves inconspicuously hid as they gathered Intel on their enemy, blending into the crowd and hiding in plain sight.

They were able to capture the group of Lycans with the help of a witch that one of his knights tracked down deep in the black forest. They made her an offer she could not refuse and so she weaved a rumor under the guise of trust to lead the wolves straight into a trap and by doing so revealed their position.

The timing couldn’t be more convenient thought Ren mirthfully as he stood with his legion awaiting their opponents with much anticipation, waiting for _her_ to come.

 

* * *

 

 

The wolves didn’t come unprepared, they have studied the maps of the land to derive the best battle tactics depending on situation of the surrounding area, as it can be a big tipping scale in the fight. Additionally, it’s not always who has more manpower that necessarily wins but it’s the one who is smarter.

With what they thought to be the best strategy they departed to meet their adversaries.

On their arrival it was clear that the Nightwalkers were greater in number but that did not intimidate the Lycan legion, they were ready for this fight. What they didn’t anticipate is what the demand would be.

The four out of the ten Lycans were captured alive. They were positioned in a line on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs and eyes covered with cloth. They looked beaten and bloodied, as well as possibly drugged too.

Rey sprung forth to the front of their group snarling with threat at the nightwalkers, as her eyes gleamed menacingly in her great wolf form. Her mind in chaos as she recognized her grandfather among the captured, she knew his scent innately. Lor San Tekka was there also along with the two other underlings.

The master of Ren stepped forward, clearly distinguished by his towering stature among his soldiers. He gazed at the true beauty that was her beast, indeed the stories rung true but their descriptions fell short in comparison to the real thing that he beheld in front of him.

The Alpha in him recognized her aggression as a beautiful thing and was at awe with her, the boundless Omega. The beast within him churned with emotion that he could not name, it was foreign to him and almost overwhelming, it was like nothing he has ever experienced in his life.

“White Ghost in exchange for these prisoners. You have 1 minute to deliberate before I start killing them one by one. Your choice.” Kylo unsheathed his broad sword for emphasis and rested it in front of him with both hands on the hilt. Like an executioner he stood by the captured, his blade made of dark steel by the best sword smith in their land.

“ _NO!!!_ _No Rey don’t do this! DON’T DO THIS!”_ Obi-wan shouted at top of his lungs before a soldier behind him knocked him over and threatened him to stay silent. Kylo looked on with mirth in his obsidian eyes. He now knew her true name. _Rey…_ and a _Kenobi_ at that. Kylo briefly wondered how his grandfather would take the news.

The Lycans did not expect this turn of events. They expected wolves in command of the legions like Lucien or Maul to be demanded but not Rey, as there was still much prejudice against female warriors. The women were mostly over looked in the medieval society as a whole, their place thought to be primarily to raise children and be protected by the men.

Rey was an exception and she truly was an incomparable combatant. No one could match her speed. She was lithe and moved like the two elements combines, water and wind. Stealth was her favoured angle in battles, she moved unnoticed and striked when the opponents lowered their guard. There was a reason why she made _that_ name for herself, despite reluctantly.

“Keep your head Rey, one of the legions is already on the move to get into place to strike.” Whispered Maul as reassuringly as he could with his expression set in a severe look while Rey reverted back to her human form.

“There is no time!” she whispered back furiously never leaving her eyes from her grandfather.

“But perhaps I could buy us some!” as Rey finished her sentence and tried to formulate a plan in her mind, without warning as the waiting time came to an end Ren swung his dark blade and beheaded Lor San Tekka, his blood spraying onto the surrounding ground, the headless body fell and shuddered in almost like a seizure for a moment before stilling.

“NO!!!” Rey screamed in agony, in shock and desperation as Poe and Maul tried to restrain her struggling form from leaping forward. One of her former teachers and guardians slaughtered like cattle before her very eyes, with her grandfather _next in line_.

“STOP!! I YIELD! I yield to your demand!” she bellowed just before she feinted a move to confuse her captors and broke free of their firm grip, leaping forward as she shape shifted into a wolf. Within a blink of an eye she stood before master of Ren snarling at him viciously in blind fury. Unable to attack as she wished without risking the safety of her grandfather and the remaining prisoners she stood still before the aggressor.

Rey reverted back to her human form before speaking. Her chest heaving, clad in her white attire and hair pulled back in a long French braid which fell forward over her shoulder.

“I refuse to watch the last of my family die before my eyes. I’ll come willingly if you release the prisoners.” She ground out. 

“Done.” Was Kylo’s instant reply without breaking eye contact with her. His eyes gleamed blood red with anticipation momentarily before reverting back to obsidian and Rey suddenly felt as if she made a pact with the Devil himself.

Ren watched her in morbid fascinations before he spoke in an even voice.

“Come forth slowly with both your arms outstretched.”

Begrudgingly she followed his instructions.

“NO REY!! Don’t do this!!! I have lived my life! You still have yours ahead of you! RUN!! GO!! Leave now!” shouted her grandfather his voice breaking in the end from the overwhelming swell of emotion.

Before the soldier behind him even moved to strike Kenobi down Rey spoke.

“If you touch him I will tare you apart limb by limb.” Her voice dangerously low and laced with dark meaning.

“Restrain him.”

Rey turned her head sharply towards Ren at his words as he proceeded to cuff her in metal chains.

“Release them! You obtained what you came for! Now let them go!” beseeched Rey only for her pleas to land on deaf ears.

She struggled in futile attempt from Kylo’s firm grip, he yanked her forwards roughly and she crashed into his chest as he held her close by the wrists.

“If you struggle I will make it painful for him.”

Her eyes widened at her tormentor’s cruel words, which subdued her somewhat.

In that moment the first legion of Lycans suddenly attacked from the east, as the commotion Rey caused on purpose distracted their opponents.

“To arms! Battle formation _now_!” bellowed Ren having anticipated a counterattack. While yelling out commands to his troops diverted Kylo’s attention from her momentarily, Rey used that moment to dislocate her thumbs and pulled her wrists free out of the shackles. In a flurry of movements, she pushed back away from Ren and in one quick motion threw one of her throwing knives hidden in her sleeve, swiftly aiming at the crack in his helmet, his eyes.

Ren managed to evade the well-aimed knife only by millimeters by turning his helmet to the side.

The opposing sides collided violently like the stormy seas. Blood and gore covered the ground within minutes.

Lycans had greater strength of the two Leviathan races but the Nosferatu had better speed.

Dameron jumped at Kylo halting his pursuit of Rey, giving her time to lock back her thumbs and jump towards the prisoners to free them quickly. Finn and Lucien came to her side taking down the enemy about to strike her down. Gathering her grandfather in her arms and then ducking under his arm to help him stand and run while Finn grabbed the other two wounded prisoners to get them away from the battlefield immediately.

 

* * *

 

 

“I love you grandfather.” Spoke Rey gently “You are my only family and there’s nothing I would not do nor let anything happen to you, not while I still have breathe in me.”

“I love you too you silly girl.” Chastised Obi-wan, as they ran for cover into the dark forest, knowing full well that there was nothing he could say to change her mind about her rash actions that night, and so he did the next best thing.

“You are grounded till the next century.”

“WHAT?!” Rey exclaimed in mock outrage, unable to hide her smile and uncaring of endangering her life to save his because he was alive and whole by her side.

To her relief they managed to get to the horses with a few of the pack members already awaiting their arrival, however her relief was short lived as they were ambushed moments later. Quickly aiding her wounded grandfather onto the horse with one of the youths, she threatened him good-naturedly that if he let her grandfather fall she would whip him silly!

“I’ll be right behind you! GO!” shouted Rey before turning back and shifting into a wolf in a blink of an eye to tare the throat of her foe. Warm blood flowed into the mouth of her beast’s form and she took dark satisfaction at breaking the neck with a sickening fracture before dashing out of the way of the next attacker and at the same time angling her body to rip his arm from its socket clean off. Her snow-white fur was coated in droplets of red blood as she surveyed her surroundings to find no other assailants.

 _“Lets go!”_ Finn shouted at Rey as they dashed forward to catch up with the rest of the team. Running just a few meters behind her friend.

Not two minutes into their pursuit of the others everything suddenly goes wrong.

They get separated by a vast shield, barely visible to the naked eye. Finn realizes something is amiss straight away and as he turns his giant wolf head he can see Rey lying on the ground struggling to stand. He rashes back to only bash against the barrier hard, which now separated them.

As Rey slowly came to after hitting the barrier head-on, vision swimming and a trail of blood dripping down her forehead she noticed Finn violently thrashing against the barrier trying to get to her. He screamed but it sounded muffled to her. She then feels big arms go under her knees and her back before she is hurled up into the air and carried away from Finn in another direction at great speed.

Her head lolls before lowering to the side onto her carrier’s strong chest. She feels disoriented and slightly nauseous as she concludes in her muddled mind that she must have a concussion from how hard she hit her head against that barrier.

Her thoughts are slow until she tilts her head up to look at her carrier. Her eyes widen and heart stops from panic, fear and anger combined.

“Let me go!” she tries to struggle, voice hoarse and sounding weak to her ears, her mind swims shatteringly from the exertion.

He carries Rey as if she weights nothing, holding her firmly to his chest and restricting her feeble movements due to her concussion.

He hoped that she incapacitated herself for long enough for him to get to the blue lake but in hindsight he should have known better. 

Her enhanced Lycan healing started to finally take effect and her mind was becoming clearer.

She tried to time the assault to his disadvantage while he made another giant leap with his long legs, and when they were mid air her claws grew and she striked. Tearing into his flesh that the armor did not cover, his armpit. A dangerous part of body where the bigger blood vessels sat superficially under the skin and if torn would make a person bleed out within seconds.

Not loosing any time when he loosened his hold on her due to her onslaught Rey’s lithe body twisted out of his grip, using her legs to push off his chest as she flipped backwards.

When her feet touched the ground she leaned forward as she slid further away due to the force of the action, landing gracefully.

Her hand dripped with his blood.

Ren had to act fast and stop the bleeding otherwise he’d bleed out very quickly, taking off his shawl with his uninjured arm he pressed it to his would applying pressure. This put him at a great disadvantage until the bleeding stopped, which would take good few minutes even with his enhanced healing abilities, enough time for her to do ample amount of damage.

He could feel her killing intent thick in the air between them.

She morphed into her wolf form and attacked almost in a zigzag motion as she leaped forward to throw him off unable to tell which side she'd assault him from. He barely evaded and she snarled loudly with animosity.

Without missing a beat she charged at him at break neck speed, barely touching the snow-covered ground making it danced below her great paws and flying as they connected with the ground. She looked like a snowstorm whirling past. 

He didn't want to hurt her if he could help it, surprised at his own thoughts and conflicting emotions. 

The Alpha in him recognized her as an Omega and by nature he was meant to protect her despite her clear animosity towards him. 

He avoided her attacks as best as he could with this additional wound she gave him on top of some the others he received from the earlier battles. Most already healing.

Her beast stood at a meter and a half tall. Giant compared to a normal wild wolf, however she was still one of the smallest in the pack. Her long limbs carried her forward as he kept evading her until she suddenly stilled but not by choice, unable to move. 

He lured her into a trap set up by the witches of Dathomir. Nightsister Kyrisa and two of her faithful underlings came into view shortly after, wearing long dark robes. One of the witches chuckled with dark amusement at her predicament. Their white faces painted with dark tattoos looked sinister in the moonlight.

The circle incapacitating her glowed when she unknowingly stepped into it.

Rey learns that the shield she hit earlier was specifically designed for her, to keep her within a certain circumference once she was inside the surface area it covered. The witches were able to do this due to a lock of hair that had fallen into the blankets of the child she cared for, which Ren later retrieved. Only the matriarch of the Nightsister’s coven could perform this spell of such scale.

Kyrisa stepped forward, her eyes gleamed blood red. She held a ceremonial silver knife carved with runes, which she used to cut the tip of her thumb and smear her blood down the white beasts forehead as she chanted. Her underlings joined in the incantation not moments after.

Blood magic was the darkest side of sorcery, if not careful it can consume you and twist your mind.

Rey shifted into her human form unwillingly, which hurt her a great deal. She tried to breathe through the pain, chest heaving.

The witch’s services that Ren commissioned did not come cheap. Aside from a great sum of money, they also demanded two cups of the albino wolf’s blood and a certain dark artifact in their possession.

“Lift your arms.”

Rey could not struggle against the commands of the witch and involuntarily lifted her arms in front of her while two cups were placed directly underneath. Without a moments notice the dark matriarch slashed Rey’s wrists with a silver knife to prevent the skin from healing quickly and she hisses from the sudden pain.

Rey watched on helplessly as all this unfolded in front of her, completely at their mercy.

“T-traitor.” She managed to mutter at the witch, words laced in anger and resentment.

“Nothing personal, it’s just the way of war. They had something I needed so I gave them something they wanted, mutual and beneficial exchange.”

Rey tried to struggle but the harder she struggled the faster the blood poured from her aching wrists.

The witch spoke another incantation but this time onto a velvet box. As she finished the curse she handed the object over to Ren who removed the cursed item within.

It was an extravagant diamond choker as Rey observed in confused bewilderment.

“Dip the necklace into the cup filled with her blood and secure it around her neck.” Ordered Kyrisa in a malevolent voice and Kylo did as she instructed.

“N-no” Rey pleaded weakly but Kylo proceeded to put it around her neck.

The cursed chocker was meant to subdue the beast within her and in turn caused the loss of her immense strength and speed as well as dulled her senses. It made her almost human.

She started to feel faint and was too weak to struggle now due to the blood loss.

The last thing she saw was the glinting snow that started to fall gently onto the cold ground, before Rey's eyes closed and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeelllll! This is turning out to be waaaaaaay longer than originally anticipated and probably the longest chapter i have ever written e_v_e_r but OMG the response to this story is immense!  
> You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos! I hope i keep you guys entertained! 
> 
> *shakes tin can bashfully for comments and kudos for encouragement* :D  
> Feeeeed my muuuussseeeee \\(@'o'@)/ ...pretty please \\(>.<')/


	3. Grand Hall Event Part_1

  

 

* * *

 

Rey woke disoriented and mind hazy, her body aching and her wrists and thumbs sore, crudely wrapped in bandages.

Her head swims when she tries to sit up with her shaky arms. The effort makes her feel dizzy and nauseous so she lays her head back down and shuts her eyes to wait for the dizziness to pass. Once it receded she cracked her eyes open to survey as much of her surroundings as she could in her current state. To her utter bewilderment she was in one of the most extravagant rooms she's ever seen. A beautiful chandelier hanged from the ceiling in the middle of the large room. Rey’s eyes roamed around the room and then noticed that she lay on top of a massive feather bed covered in rich cotton fabrics. She then looked down trying to survey herself for any other wounds and saw that she was still caked in blood from the night before. As her head started thinking clearly she remembered all that has happened to her and the events that took place only hours prior, which caused panic to start to set in. Rey attempted to sit up again but at a much slower pace. She had to run, she had to get out of there, she thought furiously.

Before one of her legs could touch the floor a door opened and the master of Ren entered the bedchamber in his full armor. 

"You are awake." he sounded mildly surprised, as he expected for her to be unconscious for at least another day due to the whole ordeal she went through and her abilities being suppressed.

Rey shook from uncontained anger and hatred, which immediately bloomed in her chest as soon as she laid her eyes on him.

"You!" She seethed and attempted to get up from the bed to only fall but catching herself with one of her arms, holding onto the side of the bed as another dizzy spell hit her.

"What's happened to me?! _What did you do?_!" Rey muttered lowly but voice rising towards the end as hysteria almost started to set in. She has never felt so weak nor powerless in her life.  

Ren walked towards her slowly with heavy footsteps that resonated in the large room, eyes dark behind his helmet. Her heart raced and chest started heaving from panic. 

"The cursed chocker suppresses your abilities. It also gives me power over you as your master."

His words set in like lead in her stomach.

She learns that the cursed object around her neck slowed her healing among other things, but most of all it gave Ren complete control over her actions. If he ordered her to do something she would have to follow unwillingly as if her body was not her own, as if it did not belong to her any longer. She never felt such fear in her life. Rey dreaded to think what he might make her do. He had the power to order her to kill her own kin without being able to stop herself. 

She felt like a puppet. 

He did not divulge how he would be able to do that, he presumed she’d figure it out soon enough, about his half blood status. All he had to do was use his Alpha compulsion and she would comply without hesitation, as the witch explained hours prior.

He guessed that without the cursed choker if he tried to use his Alpha voice on her she wouldn’t follow his orders because if her mind was strong enough the compulsion would not work. However, the choker gave him that absolute power over her now and the thought pleased him immensely.

Her lips trembled unable to suppress her sadness and frustration at the injustice of her situation.

She is now a slave to her greatest enemy, powerless and completely at this monster’s mercy. Unable to hold her tears any more they silently dropped down her checks in fat droplets. Rey breathed in sharply trying but failing to stop the flow of tears, her breaths coming out uneven.

Ren felt conflicting emotions while watching her as the realisation of her predicament hit her. She looked so small.

He tampered down any semblance of compassion and told her to eat but she would not listening to him. So he tested his power over her.

"You will eat and clean yourself up, the servants will bring you food and hot water for a bath. Until I return you are to stay in this room." As if on cue two servants entered the room with a tray full of food and Ren motioned for them to put it on the bed next to her.

Like possessed she slowly reached out and grabbed the sweet pastry on the tray and proceeded to eat it quietly against her will. 

The servants rushed around bringing hot water into the bathroom connected to the chamber she was confined to. 

As an after thought before Kylo left he ordered her not to harm the servants and to follow their instructions. His loud steps resonated in the room as he departed. 

She ate all of what was on the tray, still in the same position she was in, sitting on the floor with her head resting on the side of the bed. Despite the fact that it was the highest quality food she has had in awhile it all tasted like ash in her mouth. 

She drank the medicinal tea they gave her too to help speed up her slowed healing.

Not long after she finished eating the two female servants wearily approached her and helped her up to move to the bathroom. They stripped her and lowered her into a large bath filled with warm water, scrubbing her clean from head to toe. The chocker could not be removed but the water cleansed it from any of her residual blood that may have covered it previously.

The two women then helped Rey into a long white nightgown and dressed the wounds on her wrists. No one spoke a word.

She felt very drowsy and weak by the end of it.

Before the servants left they assisted her back into the plush bed under the heavy covers, she fell asleep soon after due to exhaustion. 

She slept for over 12 hours. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was confined to that bedchamber for a week and only saw the same servants who brought her food and assisted her in anything that their master ordered. A couple of times she heard voices outside the entrance door to her bedchamber but could never make them out and they were gone not long after they started.

She was isolated and with only her thoughts to keep her company, cabin fever was starting to set in. The servants did not speak to her and she did not feel the need to try. She was very weak for most of the week and slept a lot but started getting her strength back by the end of it.

Rey tried not to fall into depression and instead strained to formulate a plan to escape but found it very hard to, so then she tried to keep her mind occupied.

In the chamber there was a wall lined with shelves upon shelves of books of different topics and origins such as Latin, French and varied literature, which she read to pass the time as well as help her mind to escape the claustrophobia of her confinement.

There was also a massive walk in wardrobe lined with many dresses of different colors, much to her ire and confusion. Why was she kept in an extravagant bedchamber?

 _Why was she not thrown into the dungeons or tortured?_ Thought bewildered Rey many times that week.

She could not find any trousers or plain shirts to wear, therefore stayed in the plain opaque nightgown with long sleeves.

On the seventh day of her confinement and almost at her wits end master of Ren decided to pay her a visit.

Her eyes widened and her head flew up from the book she was reading to stare at his dark form as he entered the bedchamber without any warning. Anger started to bloom in her chest before Rey’s eyes landed on his face, her lips parted from incredulity. She knew it was him from his towering stature despite the fact he was without his armor or helmet, but what she saw stunned her.

He was staggeringly handsome with full lips and lush dark locks swept back from his face. Rey was momentarily thrown but it only lasted a few seconds before the hatred she harbored for her captor renewed in her chest, like a flame rekindled. Before he even opened his mouth she sprang up from the bed with renewed strength and paced towards him. Rey came to a halt only a couple of feet from Ren before she threw her hand up and tried to slap him across his face with all her might. Kylo caught her wrist with ease, his eyes filled with mild amusement and a mirthful smirk appeared on his face.

“I see you have fully recovered.”

“Dishonorable scum!” Rey shouted profanities at him while she tried to struggle from his strong grip but it did not deter Kylo. He held her wrist firmly and pulled her closer with his other hand coming up to hold her jaw in a tight grip. Her eyes full of fury captivated him.

Ren was momentarily stunned when he walked into the bedchamber to find her in only a nightgown. It was of soft but opaque material with a low round neckline and long sleeves, it hugged her slight chest before widening just above her waist.

Seeing her in such a state and the thought of knowing that she wore nothing underneath made him falter, until she leaped and tried assaulting him, much to his amusement.

He was also surprised that she was literate, especially to such extent. He saw the book she read, it was a Latin manuscript and not an easy read.

He has been busy with his duties, which kept him away for most of the week and assisted in keeping the thoughts of her at bay somewhat. However, at times he could not help his thoughts straying towards the prisoner he held back in his apartments.

Unable to resist the urge to see his captive he went to see her one night while she slept deeply. It wasn’t just because he was triumphant to have enslaved the notorious White Ghost but something else entirely he could not quite name. He was curious about her and he did not deny that indeed she was very beautiful. He observed her as she slept with one of her arms curled above her head with her soft brown waves cascading down her long neck and shoulders. Her lashes were long and dark resting on her lightly flushed cheeks. Chest rising and falling gently as she breathed shallowly with her slightly parted rose petal lips that looked full and soft, from which he could not look away. Ren resisted from reaching out and feeling their softness with his fingertips, catching himself he stepped back and left swiftly, back to his study with much to do.

As much as he tried his thoughts carried on recounting all their encounters. He remembered the scent of her blood as it dripped from her wrists into the cups. It was like sin. He could not resist from licking his thumb after he put the cursed choker around her neck. It was like nothing he has ever tasted. Her blood tasted like sweet nectar and the Nosferatu in him wanted to sink his fangs into her perfect neck and drink deeply.

As she lost consciousness he caught her before she fell forward and the witches tied her wrists to stop the bleeding. He carried her to his stallion, which he mounted with her in his arms and rode back to the fortress.

With her being so close Ren subconsciously breathed in deeply. Her scent of light apple and peony filled his nostrils nearly clouding his mind. He could compel her to keep still but he was enjoying her rage too much. Perhaps a little sadistic of him but she looked so much more beautiful when he eyes were filled with such passion and untamed fury.

He could hear the life essence rushing in the blood vessels in her body and the loud pounding of her heart. He lowered his head to her face and slowly traced her features with his obsidian eyes, which caused her to go still in surprise like a deer caught unaware.

He was so close that she could feel his breath on her lips, making her heart falter.

Rey’s neck was starting to ache from having to crane it for so long due to his firm hold on her jaw and their obvious height difference. Despite the fact that her senses were dulled due to the cursed choker she wore she could still smell his scent at such close proximity, heart stuttering as recognition dawned on her.

“You…You are half Lycan?” muttered in disbelief.

He did not reply, as there was no need for confirmation of the truth.

"Release me at once!" She demanded trying but failing to pull away from the Alpha that held her captive. 

"You still wish to kill me." he smiled at her actions. Her eyes swam with confusion and unrepressed anger, scoffing at the man for pointing out the obvious.

"You will not try to strike me again, understand?" His compulsion working on her and she nodded wordlessly, still scoffing at the insufferable man. 

" _Why_ do you keep me here?! Why am I not in _the dungeons_?!" Her second question mildly surprised him as no prisoner would ask such a question, it almost sounded like she'd prefer to be in a cold cell than here in luxury.

"You're my guest" he whispered with a slight mirthful smirk appearing upon his lips.

"Wha-what? Do not make fun of me." Rey said lowly with anger. 

He ignored her question and finally released her, although reluctantly as the beast within him churned with unnamed emotion at her close proximity.

What was _wrong_ with him? Why was he reacting to her so strongly? No other woman has ever affected him like she has, not even close.

Stepping away to try and gain some sort of control over himself he proceeded to tell her about a social affair coming up next week, which she will have to attend with him, much to her bafflement.

"For what purpose would you have me attend some Nightwalker ball?!" Rey stumbled back when he finally released her and was utterly confused by his words, but then sudden realisation dawned on her.

The smile that appeared upon his lips was laced with slight triumph, his eyes dark.

"So I am a trophy you wish to parade around for all to see? Is that it?" The truth felt like ice-cold water splashed over her head. 

This was absurd beyond words. There truly were no bounds to their arrogance and gall. She dreaded to even think about it, of being paraded like some possession, like some circus freak.

Ren took a step back towards her before speaking in a somewhat dark amused tone, words cruel. 

"People wish to see this elusive White Ghost I have seized and the pet I made of it." 

He rendered her speechless for a moment before she tried to launch herself at him again but found her feet glued to where she stood, her arms flew up but were unable to strike. She breathed heavily as she strained against her unwilling body and eventually gave up.

"I loathe you with all my heart."

“Loathe me all you want but you will have to be somewhat civil towards your new master.”

Ren then turned to leave but before he exited he reclined his head slightly to the side towards her before he spoke.

“Oh and one other thing I forgot to mention. Those wolves you so valiantly tried to save were dead men either way.”

“W-what?” Rey stuttered from rising panic.

“They were poisoned with wolfsbane, I very much doubt any of them survived after that night.” He closed the door before exiting.

“Let me out!!! Let me OUT! MURDERER!!” She screamed as she rushed forward and bashed the door with her firsts until they were raw, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks from wretchedness of knowing that her sacrifice meant nothing if what he said was true. Her knees gave out and she sank to the bottom, shoulders shaking from wreaked sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

She stayed in bed refusing to eat or drink for two days. Her eyes raw from all the tears, trying to keep herself together and holding onto any shred of hope that her grandfather and the others managed to be saved in time.

The news of her subordination reached her so-called master and he paid her a visit on the third day.

“You will stop this at once and always eat what is given to you.” Kylo commanded as he scoffed at her behaviour. The compulsion worked and she sat up from under the covers to reach over to the tray that the servants left not long ago and like a puppet started to east slowly. Her stomach tightened from protest. She hoped she’d be able to keep the food down without retching in front of him. Although the thought of actually spewing on him made her almost want to smile.

Ren remembered her broken screams and the bashing of the door a few days prior, which instead of giving him a feeling of triumph over his enemy only made his gut clench uncomfortably at how broken she sounded. Seeing her now so pale and weak, a far cry from the warrior he knew she was inside, made him feel dissatisfied, he preferred her fire and anger to _this_.

Before he left her she shouted at him.

“ _You are a monster!”_ to which he turned and looked her in the eyes, her tears falling silently down her cheeks unable to hide the hurt at the injustice of it all.

“ _Yes I am.”_ His words laced with true conviction before exiting, his heavy footsteps resonating in the bedchamber.

 

* * *

 

 

Before she knew it the time of the social gathering came, an annual ball that the Nosferatu threw. The silent servants came in to assist her. She refused any help to bath, shying away, she had two hands and could do it herself just fine. Once she was dry she was given a warm robe to wear as they applied make up on her face, much to her ire, and fixed her hair. Half of her brown locks were left cascading down her shoulders and back in waves that shined with health and the other gathered on top of her head in loops and intricate braids pinned with pearls and jewels. Some of the shorter locks left framing her delicate face. Rey was also given matching jewellery to her choker.

They brought her the dress she would have to wear and she half expected it to be some dirty rags, an attempt at a possibly poor joke, but once she saw it she was silenced with awe.

It was pure white like freshly fallen snow, underneath the sheer delicate material of the top part was a corset. It was the most beautiful ethereal gown that she has ever seen. It was made of fine silk tulle and had delicate hand-sewn feather print, which contoured the bodice. Additionally it had fluid volumous tulle sleeves that added an unexpected element to the silhouette, with matching delicate shoes.

If not for the situation she was in and what she was about to face she may have been happy and would have relished in twirling like a young girl but fate had different plans for her, therefore she will grit and bear it until she figured out how to destroy the cursed object holding her to this forsaken fortress.

She will _endure_.

Ren arrived at her chamber soon after she was ready, as informed by the servants, to escort her down to the grand hall. He was dressed in black rich garbs, fitting for someone of his station, like a prince of darkness himself. 

When Kylo lay his eyes upon her she looked like a deity come to life. She walked towards him in a dress that rippled and swayed gracefully with every movement of her body. He could not look away.

As she came to stand a few feet away from him with an impassive face but hatred in her eyes, Ren broke the eye contact and told her to follow closely behind him.

And so she followed behind her master like a slave but she did not dip her chin in submission instead Rey raised it with self-honor. She will not _cower,_ Rey repeated to herself.

In her mind she readied herself just like she did for battle, clenching and unclenching her fists to try and relieve some tension.

Meanwhile Kylo walked ahead trying not to look back at her more than it was strictly necessary. He really didn’t need to check if she was following either as he already compelled her to not leave his side, but he could not take his eyes off her for very long. His fists clenched with tension, the leather of his gloves protesting from the force, and before he thought better of it he spoke.

“You’ll be glad to hear that the heathens you call friends and family are alive.”

He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and then a moment of silence before she spoke.

“Why are you telling me this?” Rey whispered, her voice confused but heart feeling much little lighter compared to the last two weeks.

He did not answer because he himself did not know the reason.

As they walked in silence Rey took this time to observe her surrounding and tried to map the path they were taking in her mind, as well as the other connecting corridors. It was like a maze filled with candlelight. All of the floors were marble and all of the stair rails were ornate mahogany, carved and polished so that it shined. The walls were lines with many ornate mirrors and portraits painted in oils and hung in gold frames. Furniture looked all handmade by master craftsmen.

Once they reached the grand hall and before she was put on display like a trophy she marveled at the architecture of it. It was of grand elegance, combining functionality with beauty. Its dignified façade, harmonic proportions, and almost excessive ornamentation with many lit crystal chandeliers made it look magnificent. Additionally, there were many grand windows, all lined up, one after another, which overlooked the secret garden beyond and let the soft moonlight in.

She could not linger for much longer, as the distance between her and Ren grew her feet started to follow against her will.

One thing he allowed himself, as he got to the stairs leading down to the grand hall, is to turn and extend his hand for her to take like a gentleman he was raised to be. Enemy or not he would not forget his manners and help her to get down the stairs safely. Or so he told himself.

She looked down at his hand with unrepressed disgust knowing that if she did not take it now he would just make her do it and so she grit her teeth while gathering all her dignity, and put her hand in his. His massive hand was warm, which somewhat surprised her, and dwarfed her little one.

With trepidation she stepped forward and followed his lead with as an impassive façade she could muster.

 

* * *

 

 

As they began their descent down the stairs everyone turned to look at them. The ballroom was filled with all sorts of Nosferatu aristocracy.

She could not stop her heart hammering like a bird in a cage trying to get out, but she tried to keep her chin up and face blank. 

Murmurs filled the gallery, not a single pair of eyes looked elsewhere and all scrutinized her with rapt attention. They were shocked by what they saw. Most expected an unrefined animal but found only ethereal beauty and grace.

Rey was overwhelmed with such attention and tried not to look elsewhere but her jailer as to ground herself. She also tried listening to the Musicians in an attempt to distract herself, which played soft melodic music in the background. 

He walked slightly ahead with her hand still clutched in his, only letting go reluctantly when they got closer to the heart of the grand hall where the most influential Nosferatu figures stood.

They held crystal glasses filled with fresh blood, sipping it as they mingled.

“Ah, master of knights of Ren, what a pleasure for you to finally join us...along with your slave.” Palpatine drawled with a condensending smile.

"And so this is she" spoke Anakin as he studied her with a soft yet dark smile on his lips.

Rey remained silent, biting her cheek from repressed anger and fear. She knew who he was. The coven leader.

"Indeed Jared Ren did not exaggerate."

“What a lovely pet indeed...despite having your claws clipped you still have much fire in you.” Palpatine's voice filled with poisoned sweetness.

His words left her cold and she suppressed her reaction to recoil from him, keeping her back straight and chin lifted. He will not intimidate her, however she knew that this was a den of snakes and all it would take is one sudden move to ensure her death. 

 _I will not cower_ , repeated Rey in her mind desperately, keeping her chin level and not making eye contact with any of these vultures. 

"Is she mute? Or is the leash on too tight?" Spoke Armitage Hux with much sarcasm, his red hair distinguished him and almost burned in the candlelight. 

She could not stop herself from turning her head and furrowing her brows, her eyes could have burned a hole through him in that moment. 

She finally came to a tipping point and the frustration bled out and turned her eyes amber for a few seconds before turning back to hazel, as the cursed choker suppressed her wolf. This caused Hux to forget what he was about to say, halting him mid-action.

"My my, such rage and passion. Almost like my former servant, pity he severed his leash, in hindsight I should have kept it tighter." commented Palpatine as if he was describing the weather but his words held warning to Ren, a warning to keep her in line permanently.

She realised who he spoke of, Maul, her steadfast master and confidant. She never knew the true depths of anger and rage until now, which tested her will to the tipping point and beyond. But she would not falter, she would not give them any more reason to gloat over her so she stayed silent and aloof. 

Ren could feel her agitation rolling off her, her back stiff, but he gave her credit for keeping her head in such adversity. 

She might bend but she won't break. 

The ladies accompanying them looked down their nose at her, as well as every other woman in the hall, some jealous of her close proximity to the master of Ren and the top circle despite her station, which equaled her to a slave. They thought her filth and an unworthy savage to be in such close quarters with their high society. 

"Well even a savage can look half decent when scrubbed clean." mocked one of the ladies in an emerald gown that stood in their circle. 

"Where did Obi-wan hide you for so long?" inquired Anakin as he sipped from his glass, silence befell the group because Rey refused to answer.

"Perhaps Kylo cut out her tongue already for her insolence." chuckled darkly another lady in a royal blue gown. 

"Speak." Ren compelled tersely without looking at her and so she was forced to answer.

"We did not stay in one place for more than a few years." She tried to keep her answers as vague as she could, one loophole she seemed to have found. 

"Across Europe?"

"Yes."

"What qualities do you hold besides swinging a sword like a savage?" pressed the woman in green, wanting to find a weakness to exploit.

"I studied many subjects.”

"Surprising since she was raised by uncivilised men and beasts." the women hid their condescending smiles behind their fans. 

Rey bit the inside of her cheek from lashing out. She bit so hard that she could taste blood. 

“Do you play piano or sing?” Asked Anakin diverting the conversation. 

“…Both” she answered reluctantly, unable to resist the compulsion, much to everyone’s disbelief.

“Why doesn’t she play something for us then?” spoke the woman in green eagerly with a malicious filled smirk, as she saw Rey’s discomfort and apprehension. She found a weakness and she was going to exploit it for her sadistic enjoyment, she was going to make Rey embarrass herself in front of the whole Nosferatu high society. Her vampire’s eyes glowed with triumph.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jezuz! I think this chapter is even longer than the last! And it was going to be much bigger if i didn't split it into two!  
> I hope it turned out ok! May have rushed it a bit but i really wanted to update soon cause you guys are amazing and i love every single comment you give me! It gives me much drive to write! Woop woop! Can i get a Mexican wave plz? \\( >.<)/ \\(^_^ )/ yaaaaa!
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> p.s. any one like my mood boards? (shyly shuffles foot side to side)


	4. Grand Hall Event_Part 2

 

* * *

 

"Yes, wouldn't that be just lovely? Do you not agree my lords?" piped in the other vulture in a blue gown.

Bazine and her sister accompanied by Hux were starting to irritate Kylo with their poor attempts of subjugation, his patience slipping and expression darkening by the minute.

She did not want to be the entertainment puppet for these heartless monsters. A terse silence between him and Rey ensured and she refused to look at him. She wanted to outright refuse, but before she could make an excuse Hux intervened.

"I'm afraid my ears might actually bleed at her poor attempt of impersonating a lady by smashing her paws on the poor instrument." 

Rey wasn't sure if she was thankful to him or wanted to smash her fist into his pinched face. Little did she know that Ren couldn’t agree more with her inner debate.

"Lord Hux, you are being a spoil sport! It might be quite...refreshing, as we haven't heard anything 'new' in awhile. Play your best, girl." Deterred the woman with a sharp smile.

"Yes, I believe I'd like nothing more." Agreed Anakin with a secret smile, which he hid behind his glass as he took a sip. Kylo’s eyebrows slightly rose at his grandfather’s statement in surprise.

And so the decision was made for her against her will.

She believed they wanted for her to falter, for her to make a fool of herself so that they could all laugh cruelly at her. This was a power play, _she knew it_ but she refused to play by their rules.

Rey decided that instead of waiting until Ren forced her she would keep her dignity in front of her adversaries and go herself. 

Rey looked on at the elegant ivory piano just ahead, mustering up all her courage, she stepped towards it and the crowd parted for her like the sea. Her lovely long gown fluttered gently, gliding behind her on the smooth marble floor. 

It surprised Kylo, he was sure she was going to force his hand yet again but she moved before he even spoke.

Rey tried not to clench her fists in nervousness and apprehension as she walked with sure steps, back straight. Not making eye contact with anyone she gracefully sat down on the little seat by the piano and tucked her dress underneath her neatly.

Rey gave herself a moment to just breathe and admire the grand instrument, trying to ground herself and calm her nerves. It was truly a work of art, a masterpiece. 

_It's been awhile...but…some things cannot be forgotten easily._

Gliding her hands along the smooth ivory keys she took a deep breath and began.

It came to her like muscle memory for she has played this song many times in her youth. The gentle melody took her back to a time of momentary peace, when it was just she and her grandparents dancing to the song she played for them, as they lost themselves in each other and the music. 

A love…she dreamt of one day having, just like them.

And then she remembered the words. 

It was a song about love lost and gained, about a love attained to only be lost once again, a bittersweet melody that tugged at heartstrings with its light and melancholy. 

She never did find out who wrote the melody. Her grandfather only ever gave her a vague answer. 

The words were written by her grandmother to compliment the melody, in French.

She had a beautiful ethereal voice that resonated in the suddenly all-silent gallery. 

Not a word or a movement was made while she played the enchanting song with a voice of a deity. 

And then unexpectedly without warning the musicians picked up their instruments and followed her lead to complement the melody she so beautifully played. Slow and hesitant at first but as they learnt the symphony through her the music flowed. 

There is nothing more beautiful in this world than artists coming together to create beauty and wonder.

The women who berated her clenched their teeth with eyes full of aghast, as their plans gone awry. Clutching their glasses to a point of almost shattering the strong crystal. 

Ren never looked away from her, his lips parted with awe. He tried to keep his face neutral but his eyes gave him away. He gazed at her with surprise and wonder, at this woman that looked like a delicate flower, however was anything but. A woman that defied all boundaries, prejudice and carried herself with a quiet dignity. Women like her stood singular, only a few graced this dark world every generation. 

When Rey finished and came out of her reverie she got up, but before she walked back to the group of the Nosferatu nobles, Rey turned towards the musicians with a sad smile and bowed lightly in gratitude for their assistance, which they returned.

Art called to art. 

A true artist held no grudge against another, as art inspires art and they draw inspiration from one another. It holds no prejudice and no class segregation.

The silence stretched, as Rey walked back she did not look at anyone’s reactions, concentrating only to stare into space just past her master’s shoulder. She could not bring herself to feel any sort of pride at having proven her adversaries wrong, her mind still revering in the fond and bittersweet memories of her past.

Someone must have given the signal to the Musicians to continue because not a moment later the music once again filled the silent ballroom. 

“Plutôt bien fait, pour un sauvage.” Smirked Hux at his own joke, a backhanded compliment, which she could not stop herself from retorting, tired and bored of their deplorable bullying.

“Vous êtes trop gentil monsieur.” they tried to make fun of her, which she paid no mind to because she knew her self worth but she would not let herself be a pushover any longer. Her perfect accent shocked the man into a grudging silence.

"Beautiful melody...what is it called?" Finally spoke Anakin, face unreadable but eyes cold. Blinking she lowered her eyes slightly. 

"...For the love of a princess..." 

Anakin had to look away and took a sip to give himself a moment of composure.

"And who composed it?"

Rey hesitated for a moment. 

"...My grandfather's old friend." He seemed to halt at her words for a moment, as he brought the glass to his lips, before proceeding. It was a response that he did not seem to expect, Rey observed.

"And where is this old friend of his now?"

"...he died a long time ago."

"I see..." his mouth was set in a thin line and he looked thoughtful. She did not think much of the questioning, as they were standard questions, yet there was something wrong with his reaction to her answers.

“Lord Ren, it is a pleasure to see you attending the gathering. Your duties have kept you away for far too long! Pray tell how is the war faring?” The vulture in green tried to shift the attention kept solely on the deplorable wolf.

Ren spoke tersely and the topic soon changed, the company spoke of trivial things and Rey was able to breathe a little from the attention being diverted from her, for however long it may be she was grateful of it.

 

* * *

 

 

When Anakin saw her for the first time he recognized her heritage. The thought of knowing that his grandson held his nemesis’s only family prisoner brought him much dark satisfaction. _Tables have been turned_ and now _he_ would know what it was like to have something precious taken from him.

It turns out that she has been hidden by her grandfather in plain sight among the humans in her earlier years, travelling across Europe. She has been clearly educated, spoke fluent French, played piano and could sing, which she did beautifully despite the fact it almost wrecked him due to a painful memory that certain melody carried. A melody he thought lost and forgotten from long ago.

Nevertheless he managed to compose himself and find amusement in how this girl has shocked the women in their company into jealous indignation, which made him crack an entertained smile.

She was indeed a lovely thing.

Obi-wan originally came from a wealthy family, which was not common knowledge. The old man would have never let his granddaughter be brought up anything but a lady. He was a stickler to propriety and etiquette, _for a wolf turned_. 

All Anakin knew was that a duchess loved him once and he loved her in return. 

The Nosferatu leader had no idea that a love child was born of it, a product of their secret love affair.

Perhaps things have changed over the years. He was surprised that Obi-wan allowed his only granddaughter to be a part of their bloody war, fighting against his grandson. Thinking of her fiery character made him think perhaps it was she who pushed for this independence and he unable to control her. This thought made him almost want to laugh mirthfully at his nemesis predicament.

Anakin mused as he observed his grandson standing closely to the girl. They were the grandchildren of opposing rivals with much history, children whose fate and destiny now intertwined.

She _belonged_ to him now.

Anakin could see the beginnings of attachment in his grandson to his adversary’s granddaughter. The way he looked at her or how he tensed when the people around them tried to aggravate her, signs easily missed but he knew Ren and how the muscle in his neck twitched when he fought against his aggression. _He was possessive just like him_ , thought the coven leader with much amusement.

He knew that Obi-wan would die before he let his flesh and blood be tied to someone such as him, or love someone such as him. And if his grandson wanted her for himself _then so be it_ , no one could say anything against it, especially his archenemy. He saw no harm in his grandson keeping a lover. And she _will_ fall, one way or another.

Anakin also understood what it meant having her in their grasp. They had a bargaining chip, which would make her grandfather powerless, as he won't be able to do anything unless he risked her safety.

 

* * *

 

 

When she placed her delicate hand in his, although reluctantly, it was warm and fit into his perfectly. His chest clenched and his heart stuttered from such a simple gesture. Ren did not want to let go.

When the attention fell on them he couldn’t supress the feeling of possession that bloomed in his chest.

And when she sang, it was like the world fell away and it was just her playing a melancholy melody while he imagined it to be for his ears only.

“You have compassion for her.” The way Anakin phrased it sounded more like a statement rather than a question, which made Kylo waver and grow cold. He scoffed at the observation and denied it promptly, as they spoke privately in hushed tones. Perhaps dismissing it too quickly, which only made his grandfather’s slight smile widen marginally in knowing.

Kylo bristled at the statement. _Him!?_ To feel compassion towards a _Lycan?_ It was _absurd_. He _hated_ their kind and for many good reasons too. No this was not compassion. She was his _possession_ , a trophy he kept for himself from another battle won. Nothing more.

 

* * *

 

 

The party went on till the early hours but Ren did not care to stay for much longer than necessary. He had enough of mingling with the conniving high society of the Nosferatu. Ren paid his respects and said his goodbyes, turning towards Rey he bid her to follow, much to her relief.

They walked through the dimly lit corridors towards his apartments for many minutes.

Then she hears it, faint infant wails she recognized instantly.

“BeeBee.” She muttered under her breath, eyebrows furrowing in worry and desperation blooming in her chest.

Ren turned his head in her direction.

“Can I see the child…please?” her eyes almost pleading but voice even. Rey was at war with herself, as she did not want to speak to the monster that kept her prisoner, let alone ask him for anything lest he find another weakness to exploit. However, she wanted to see the baby boy terribly and knew no harm would come to him from his own coven due to her attachment. She was surprised how much she has missed the tiny bundle of trouble. His little cries tugging at her heartstrings.

“Why?”

She stayed silent unable to answer his question coherently but he pressed on, voice curious.

“Why do you care for a child who is not your own _kind_?”

“…Children are not born to hate, it is something taught." she paused thoughtfully, swallowing thickly before continuing "They are innocent to the ways of the world and do not hold bias.”

She left him speechless. He fell silent at her honest words, quietly observing her for a moment. 

Rey clutched her dress from anxiety he created in her when he looked at her with those intense obsidian eyes. Her fists clenched the fabric in an attempt to ground herself subconsciously.

BeeBee _needed_ her, she must go to him, thought Rey desperately, wanting to lay her eyes upon the beautiful babe that has found a home in her heart, in the short time they spent together.

The dark dragon, which guarded her, finally turned and strode off while she couldn’t help but follow.

They reached a door behind the one the sound came from and Ren opened it for her to enter. Rey held her breath as she stepped through the threshold into the chamber apprehensively, eyeing him with mistrust until her eyes fell onto the little crib in the nursery. Unable to stop herself she paced towards the crib where the babe was left alone, crying desperately. Rey quickly picked him up, nuzzling the babe in greeting while she cooed to him to calm.

Breathing in his lovely baby scent had calmed her greatly and all that has transpired that evening fell away into nothingness.

“It’s ok BeeBee, I’m here, I’m here. Do you remember me?”

When he heard her gentle voice the infant almost instantly stopped crying, hiccupping the baby opened his eyes to look upon a familiar kind face with a warm smile just for him. A toothless grin appeared on his little chubby face shortly after as his arm came up to pat her cheek as if in greeting. She blew a raspberry on his neck, which made him giggle uncontrollably.

Letting out a breathless chuckle, Rey almost wanted to cry from joy, her chest feeling full. Having the babe once again in the safety of her arms brought her a semblance of peace, which she missed greatly. 

Ren still stood in the doorway observing them with an unreadable look on his face.

“I’ve missed you too BeeBee.” she said as she peppered kisses all over his little face.

“His name is…D”

Rey turned towards the voice in alarm, completely forgotten his presence, clutching the baby closer to her chest in protectiveness.

“What?”

“His name is D. He is a half blood.”

Dampir. Not uncommon but still a rarity due to the infertility rate and the lengthy time of conception in the Nosferatu society. It was not so with the Lycans nor humans who had much better chances to conceive due to their different physiology. Perhaps it was the reason why sometimes the Nosferatu took mortal women as lovers.

“D, what an interesting choice for a name. Where are his parents?”

“His human mother died in childbirth. His father is an affluent Nosferatu noble, one of the prominent leaders in our coven.” Too busy to care for a motherless child, was left unsaid.

She looked at D with sadness, this lovely happy baby who’s been left all alone in this uncaring heartless society. Rey hugged him tightly, much to the baby’s dismay that tried to wriggle out of the strong embrace.

Her heart felt heavy and her throat suddenly felt tight with a lump she was unable to swallow.

The wet nurse suddenly appeared in the doorway hesitantly, unsure of how to proceed before Ren instructed her to go in and carry on with her duties.

Rey did not want to hand D over but reluctantly complied and gave him one last kiss before wishing him a good night with a look full of longing.

  

* * *

 

 

Kylo did not know what made him indulge her but he has not seen such attachment nor affection in a very long time. There was no such thing among the reserved Nosferatu aristocracy. He stared, unable to look away from the soft smile that she gifted the child and the unconditional love she bestowed upon it freely.

It was the first time he has seen her smile and her breathless little chuckle along with the child’s laughter made his chest feel uncomfortable with a foreign tightness.

The scene that unfolded in front of him brought him some semblance of contentment as well as protectiveness, like it was something precious to be protected. He has never been so acutely aware of the beast in him than when he was around her. His reaction to her was immediate. Her beautiful smiles made his throat go dry.

Kylo had limited knowledge in regards to the ways of the Lycans and how the males interacted with the females. He wondered if it was common, as he has never encountered such an Omega.

“I am surprised the child was not killed.”

“I saved him before…”

“Why?”

“How could you kill an innocent child that has barely seen this world?” she spoke, appalled at his question.

“To stop and prevent an uprising, to gain revenge or prevent the child seeking vengeance once it comes of age.”

“You and your kind are truly heartless.”

“Compassion has no place in this war.” He countered and finally her eyes locked with his own for the first time in many days, with the same passionate fury he could not help subconsciously crave to be directed only towards him. Her docile behaviour and avoidance of direct eye contact in the last week made him bristle. He should have been pleased but she did not present subjugation, no, _it was contempt._ Her spirit was not broken and Ren came to a slow realisation that it was not what he wanted from her but did not allow himself to think too deeply into it.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day she was given her first duty as a servant, she were to look after the half blood child. Despite her station as a slave she couldn’t be happier to be reunited with her little sun and have some happiness at this difficult time.

 

* * *

  

 

Lying in her sleeping quarters Rey dismissed her so called master’s recent actions as nothing more than a power play, in his eyes it was a degradation of a warrior to a babysitter.

She repeated the words to herself like a manta.

_I may bend but they will not break me._

_I am a wolf among sheep, and they are my prey._

 

She will not forgot, she will not forgive the deaths and all the lives lost due to their greed. The true monsters were the enslavers, the Nosferatu.

 

* * *

 

 

In a different wing of the expansive dark fortress the Nosferatu women, Bazine and her sister, cornered one of the servants, which attended the apartments of Ren and the deplorable Lycan he hid away.

They learnt that one of the compulsions the master of Ren made rashly meant that the wolf had to eat or drink whatever was given to her and so with dark delight they conspired to have her removed from the castle, _permanently_.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The melody she played is a mixture of two songs 'Braveheart - For a love of a princess' and 'Ludovico Einaudi - Una Mattina'  
> You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfLzYoRsiwI
> 
> I absolutely love these melodies and i came across them through this video on youtube of two complete strangers coming together at a paris station to play the piano. Two very talented artists from different countries. Please listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4I_NYya-WWg&list=PLk-D81VQLAlFg30lD-6pznYOcjEQ6cGv5&index=5
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-), please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> P.s. Couldn't help myself from calling the child D (the dampir from Vampire hunter D) heehee


	5. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful beta AKnightOfWren!  
> \\(^_^ )/ Mexican wave WOOP WOOP!!!

 

 

* * *

  

Ren would not allow her past the threshold of his wing in the dark fortress, therefore the child would be brought to her in the early hours of the day and then taken away in the evening.

She was delighted at being allowed this little happiness. Even when D fussed it did not deter her joy of having him in her warm embrace. He always seemed to cry when they took him away from her. She wished he could stay with her always and after a week the crib was unexpectantly moved to her bedchambers, she did not question it.

Since her new duty as a carer for D, she was no longer confined to just her bedchamber, much to her surprise.

Rey was allowed to move around freely within certain rooms of her master’s apartments, such as the library and one of the living rooms, however she kept away at first due to caution and apprehension. It did not last long as the claustrophobia of being confined to a single room finally got to her.

Garbing herself in the simplest dress she could find in the expansive wardrobe she tentatively explored the chambers she was now privy to along with her little companion, who always wanted to be held. Being starved of affection has affected the poor babe and D became more attached to Rey and her warmth, to a point where he cried as soon as she put him down. This did not bade well in moments where she needed to use the bathroom to relieve herself, but could not bring herself to be mad at the child, whom felt abandoned.

She took D wherever she went and they did everything together, even napped together.

One of the evenings she fell asleep whilst reading to D, who was carefully splayed on top of her chest, in one of the plush armchairs in the living room by the hearth. They chose that place because it was by the grand window, which looked out onto the dark forest and beyond.

When Rey came to, the first thing she did was to check on D, whom was happily sucking on his tiny fist and still dozing. She then noticed that the book she read, instead of lying on the floor was placed on top of the little table by her side, and there was a warm blanket that covered her and D, which wasn’t there before. Frowning sleepily she assumed it must have been one of the servants.

Carefully getting up with D on her chest she walked back to her chamber to change the little bundle of trouble.

 

* * *

 

He watched her care for the child from a distance, giving her a wide berth like one would for a skittish animal, her hackles always rising at his presence or proximity. At first he thought himself content to watch from a distance but after a short time proved otherwise. The more time went by the more dissatisfied he became. The stolen moments where he could observe her closely were rare and he refused to cross that line again, which he did once in a moment of weakness.

It was different to say the least, to see her out and about around his quarters, she seemed to prefer to reside in the library.

Seeing her sleeping peacefully with the child resting on top of her chest, he could not help but admire her. Picking up a warm blanket he carefully draped it over her and the child. He noticed that her relaxed features seemed to make her look a little younger and more delicate than the strong woman he knew she was. He wanted to get closer and to learn more about this intriguing creature he held in his grasp but she would not allow it. 

He tried indulging her by giving her a bit more freedom yet she still refused to speak to him. Her silence grated at him and so he would go on to provoke her.

“You think you are the better, superior because you hold onto your ideals and sense of honor but in truth it is all a lie and your kind is no better.”

“What do you know of _honor_?” Rey finally spoke, voice rising.

“More than what your kind seems to _spout_! You speak of honor and justice but hold more prejudice and preconception than _the humans_!”

“You have _proven_ yourself tenfold to be dishonorable and deserving of my contempt due to all of the dealings I have had with _you_!”

D started wailing, awoken from the sudden shouting.

“I do not uphold my word for those who do not do the same.” He spoke coldly, tone low, before storming out and slamming the door to his study behind him so hard that the walls shook from impact.

He left her bewildered and fuming at his last words.

_How dare he! As if he knew anything of honor!_

Trying to slow her racing heart she cooed to the child to calm, gently rocking him.

 

* * *

 

In the evening Rey decided to take D to the library and pick a new book to read.

Little D slept soundly in her arms as she read quietly to herself, curled up in one of the mahogany armchairs, a French novel she had found among the shelves about courtly intrigue and forbidden affection. Books like these were rare and she hasn’t had the opportunity to read such texts for various reasons but finding it here picked her curiosity.

There was a light knock on the door before she was interrupted by a sudden dark figure entering the room. Her eyes widened at seeing the coven leader. Apprehensively she stayed where she was, hoping he just ignored her but never averting her eyes from him. Subconsciously tightening her hold on the babe as she observed him. He moved around the library soundlessly, his fingers hovering above the hard backs of the many texts, which lined the massive wall. He had a slight curve to his lips and his eyes slowly moved to meet hers, as he got closer.

“The melody…it did not originally have lyrics.” He spoke evenly, breaking the tense silence. His statement confused her at first but she soon realized what he spoke of.

"You have...heard this melody before?" Rey asked tentatively, baffled to have met someone else who knew of the melody she played.

The silence followed and stretched for a couple of minutes before he decided to answer her, some what tersely.

"I wrote it."

"...Wh-what?"

"There were no lyrics..." he trailed off with an obvious question in his tone.

"My...my grandmother...she wrote the words" she stammered. 

There were so many questions she wanted to ask. 

"But...how?"

"Before I was turned, when I was still human..."

She swallowed thickly unable to look him in the eyes, trying to process the information, his presence intimidating. 

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Perhaps I'm feeling a little sentimental...but it does not matter. That song is a relic and it should stay that way." Cold and emotionless, Anakin spoke about a song he wrote once upon a time, for his love, the only woman he would ever love, his dear Padme. 

He lost his heart the day she died and he wished to bury the pain that the song brought back once more.

Rey wasn't sure where she found the courage but before thinking better of it she spoke.

"It is a sad day when the artist loses his love for a masterpiece he once created, which has brought much joy to others. Something made from the heart should not be forgotten."

"You overstep."

"I am sorry." But the look in her eyes did not carry an apology for overstepping but _regret_ for the one who has lost his heart.

He lightly huffed, being reminded of someone else he once knew, a long time ago.

Defiant eyes of her grandfather stared back at him, his old friend…from an age ago. When was the last time he felt sentimental or reminiscent of the times ‘ _before’_? Anakin shook his head but could not erase the sad smile on his face. However, he tried to change the subject.

“I see my grandson is taking good care of you.”

“Your…grandson?” first confusion and then disbelief painted her delicate features, which lightly amused Anakin.

_Kylo Ren was the grandson of the coven leader?_ Rey thought numbly.

“But…but he’s a hybrid…how can that be?”

“How indeed…My daughter” his eyes seemed to darken, and his voice lowered dangerously “was stolen, and in her captivity, it seems one of your scum forced himself on her…”

Rey was horrified at the revelation, questions bubbled up in her chest, ready to burst. As much as she wanted to deny it, there were no saints on either side of any conflict and races when it came to ‘spoils of war’. Rape was common and most victims did not survive the ordeal, for some a blessing as who would shelter a defiled woman, especially one carrying a hybrid?

However, the wolves do not mate the same way the humans or the Nosferatu do. Mating is for life and the woman, the Omega, makes the final decision.

Rey knows that she cannot speak for all of the wolves but no matter how sheltered she may have been so far it is not something she hasn’t heard of before. Men forcing themselves on women, the thought of such a dishonorable act disturbed her more than she could say.

It was a fear every woman lived with, especially in times of war.

She never thought she would feel pity towards their kind, but her heart went out to the unnamed woman, it does not matter what race one is, she would never wish such ill will on anyone.

“Did you manage to rescue her?” he went quiet at her question for many minutes before he spoke, a hint of emotion behind his stoic voice.

“I had no knowledge of her demise until I found my grandson, he was too young to be able to protect her from her death by the hands of her tormentors. He lived among them fending for himself until I found him by chance. I took him in, as wild and unrefined as he may have been, and raised him.”

She was left speechless, she found it hard to image what Ren had to go through at such a young age when he lost his mother at the hands of his possible father? How wretched...she now understood where his earlier words came from, as well as his vast anger at her kind.

Her mind and heart were at war, she could not help the compassion that bloomed in her chest for her captor, but knew better than to pity the dark serpent that kept her under lock and key for his own sadistic amusement.

Rey got up to leave with the babe in her arms, excusing herself as she paced towards the door whilst passing the coven leader, unwilling to hear any more. This knowledge only seems to confuse her and in turn obscure her mind from the facts, when at this critical time she must not let the boundaries nor the lines of hatred and compassion blur. She must not allow herself to be moved by his words.

However, before she was able to make her escape, the exit was blocked by the dark knight himself, which startled her and made her gasp.

His gloved hands instantly came up to grasp her upper arms to prevent her from walking into him, clad in dark steeled armour.

Ren’s obsidian eyes bore into her own flustered ones in question, his brows furrowing slightly at her haste. He raised his head and noticed his grandfather standing by the shelves with his hands clasped behind his back, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Is everything alright?” Ren questioned carefully, dropping his head to look at her once more, their argument earlier on now forgotten.

He had no doubt that his grandfather would not bring any harm to her but she seemed perturbed and it made him curious about what may have been said.

He towered over her in close proximity and she could not help but notice that his hands lingered longer than was necessary, heightening her anxiety.

D broke the moment unceremoniously, as if perceiving his guardian’s distress, he woke and started wailing.

“Yes…I just need to feed D…” Rey spoke hastily in a quiet tone, unable to look at him.

Ren let her pass not a moment later and watched her retreating form as she paced towards her chamber.

He turned towards his grandfather with a questionable look to which Anakin only smiled his enigmatic smile in response and engaged him in the latest report.

 

* * *

 

Finally in the safety of her room Rey tried to calm her heart and mind. Blood pounded in her head, making it hard to think about anything other than what she just learnt.

She tried to busy herself by cooing and feeding D.

Her arms still burned uncomfortably where he touched her.

She knew she shouldn’t change her view of the dark dragon that held her in his tower, but the thought lingered…that her kin helped to shape the monster he is now.

She could no longer judge him as harshly as she once did despite all the people he has killed, because she has killed just as many, but most of all she acknowledged that he too suffered, like her, at the hands of his adversaries.

 

* * *

 

Anakin watched his hopeless grandson mope for weeks, taking out his anger and frustration on the mercenaries under his command. He did not need to question what caused such behavior, because he knew all too well when a woman was involved, despite Ren never having acted like this about any other. She was indeed special to his grandson but he doubted that the said man has acknowledged the fact yet.

And so Anakin stepped in.

It planned out better than he anticipated.

Initially, after he came to terms with all the memories and the pain the melody brought back, he only wanted to confront her in regards to the lyrics, which were added to the song he composed. The melody he wrote back when he was still human, for his love, his sun, his Padme. She was a human princess of the neighboring country.

He was no one, a mere slave, when he first laid eyes on her as a youngling, she was too far from his reach, just like the sun and stars above. From that day forth he did everything in his power to raise his station and become worthy of her.

He became a famous knight, no one could match his cunning, speed, nor strength in battle, but it was not enough. It did not deter him as he continued to pursue her and tried to prove his love for her.

All of his effort and determination was rewarded when she finally confessed that she too loved him and has done so for many years.

They were married in secret and conceived their first child not long after, he was the happiest man alive.

However, no happiness can be ever lasting and in the end it was all for naught. He could not save her nor their unborn child. She refused immortality and was taken from him by a man he once called friend.

He gained the world only to loose it in a matter of seconds.

After confronting his once ally, he lay dying, his thoughts were only of her.

His master and one of the Nosferatu elders has found him at the deaths door and made him in his image. All of his wounds healed and he stepped forth as a nightwalker that history has never seen before.

He learnt that his wife died in childbirth along with their child.

Mad with grief he brought the whole continent to its knees.

Unbeknownst to him at first, their love child survived. To his surprise there was not one but two.

_Twins._

Twins that resembled him and Padme so much it twisted his wretched heart in agony when he laid his eyes on them for the first time. He thought his human heart dead and buried with his wife but looking at his children rekindled the dying ember, the desperation to keep them safe.

In hindsight he knew he should have handled it differently but unable to leave it to chance like he did with his sun, he turned them both into nightwalkers, an act that his daughter never forgave him for.

The rift between them grew over the years and when she ran away he thought he’d give her time but when she didn’t come back he started searching for her, only to find a lonely child in her place, a boy on a cusp of manhood with his mother’s eyes, his dear Padme’s eyes.

One and ten his grandson was when he found him. He was a special boy and Anakin recognized it immediately. He took him in and raised him. Anakin learnt about the death of his daughter through Ben, the name she called her son, a name also held by his nemesis that took his wife and his children away.

He laid waste to the pack responsible for the death of his daughter but he did not stop there.

There was bloodshed along the whole country.

 

* * *

 

In the next couple of days Kylo noticed a change. He wasn’t sure what transpired but the tension that hanged between them at any proximity has altered. It took him awhile but he realized that she no longer emanated the same animosity towards him. It was still somewhat there but no longer the same. Dulled.

She seemed to observe him when they were in the same room instead of ignoring him like she did before, only to avert her eyes when he turned to regard her.

He grew curious about the conversation she may have had with his grandfather. He caught her in the library lingering over the book shelves, whilst the child slept in its cot back in her chamber.

“What did you speak of with my grandfather?” she knew of the relation so he thought no point in hiding it. He saw her tense at his question, her shoulders rising slightly.

Rey was quiet as she chose her words carefully and turned towards him when she spoke.

“He asked me about the melody I played.”

“What consequence does that song hold?” Ren remembered his grandfather’s reaction to it, it made him curious.

“He wrote it…” her answer surprised Ren, he found it hard to image his grandfather composing music but he tucked away that piece of information anyway, to ponder and question his grandfather later.

“What else did you converse about?” he walked closer to her.

He could see how uncomfortable she became as she averted her eyes from his and clutched at her dress subconsciously.

“About your past…”

“What about it?” his eyes darkened, voice lowering, as he came to stand only a foot away, towering over her.

She tried to raise her chin but only managed an inch, turning her head she looked at the books to compose herself. His close proximity making her gut clench and heart stutter.

Rey still avoided eye contact so he brought his hand up to grasp her chin to turn it and raise it towards his face, forcing her to look at him.

Ren observed her delicate features, the gold specks in her hazel eyes, the slight curve of her nose and the petal soft lips on which his eyes lingered a few second too long.

“Answer me.” He used his Alpha compulsion without realizing it.

“He told me about what happened to your mother…I am sorry.”

Her words broke his reverie. He released her chin abruptly and took a step back turning away from her. It was a sore subject, which he has not breached in many years.

Seeing his reaction made compassion bloom in her chest. She was not sure where she found the boldness but before thinking better of it Rey stepped forward and placed her hand on his shoulder blade in a form of comfort and condolence. It made him lightly flinch, more from surprise than anything else, her palm warm on his back.

His defenses rose up and he turned to regard her catching her hand in mid air, as his face became cold.

“Do not pity me, Lycan.” It was her turn to flinch at his words, which were laced with dark threat.

“I did not mean to offend.” She mumbled and grimaced at her own stupidity, averting her eyes from his while she tried to tug her hand free, much to his annoyance. But he let her hand go, although reluctantly, and she almost run from him.

He stood there for a time thinking about their exchange, about his mother and how he blamed himself for being unable to save her, too small and too weak to keep her safe.

He thought of Rey and how her fiery character reminded him somewhat of his mother, what he could still remember of her after so long, her resilience, her grace, and how full of compassion she was. Compassion, which got her killed in the end.

She is too good for the filth she calls family, they do not deserve her and so he will keep her safe. Keep her with him, hidden away.

His hand still burned from the contact earlier between them.

 

* * *

 

Rey tried to avoid him for the next few days, which he noticed but gave her space anyway, as he could feel her agitation building so close to the full moon.

 

* * *

  

On the day of the full moon Rey feels the cursed object’s suppressing power acutely. It felt like a dead weight around her neck suffocating her, like she was being torn apart.

_It hurt._

When D finally fell asleep in his little cot Rey walked out into the hall of her master’s apartments just as Ren exited one of his chambers. His hair disheveled, wearing a loose white cotton shirt, which was widely open at the front revealing sweat dripping down his toned broad chest and upper abdomen.

Ren watched her wordlessly for a moment before telling her to follow him.

Abashed at his state she refused, but had to comply as he used compulsion. Her anger rising at being manhandled by words alone, unable to defend herself, her independence shattered by a mere sentence.

“Where are we going?”

“To my training room.”

“ _Why?”_

“So you can let out some of your pent up aggression towards me.” He smirked at her mirthfully before they stepped through the door he came from.

Rey stared at him dumbly unable to form coherent words from the suprising turn of events and from seeing him smile for the first time, which only seemed to make him more striking, making her heart stutter. She tried to distract herself and looked around the expansive space. It had a high ceiling just like the other rooms and was full of all kinds of weapons, some that she did not recognize. Lit candles, hanging along the walls, dimly eliminated the room. She was snapped from her musings by a staff being thrown at her, which she caught swiftly.

“Your muscles must be weak from disuse. This will help.” He goaded her with another staff in hand.

_He wanted to spar with her?_ It couldn’t get any more _absurd_ , Rey thought, baffled at her situation and his actions.

“Err, _what_? I’m in a _dress_ if you haven’t noticed!”

“Trivial detail, are you going to let it stop you from defending yourself?” he mocked, as he moved into an offensive stance before striking at her, making her instincts kick it. She blocked his assault, twisting her body before turning her staff to counterstrike but stopping an inch before the wood connected with his neck.

“This is unfair, you can hit me while I can not land a strike on you. Afraid I’m going to bruise your pretty face?” she provoked, thinking that perhaps she could use his ego against him to her advantage.

“Nice try, but do not worry yourself, little wolf, I will not hurt you.” She frowned at his words before striking at him again in a series of hits. He matched her blow for blow, blocking each attack. The white tulle silk of her skirt swirled around her as she twisted and pushed her opponent, exerting herself. The unexpected exercise did help relieve some of the stiffness in her body and kept her mind occupied.

She looked stunning as she gracefully fought him, her dress and her hair, cascading down like waves along her shoulders and back, reflected the soft moonlight glow.

She growled, which resonated in her chest. Her teeth bared but grinding painfully as she could not turn into a Lycan due to the cursed object around her neck. She felt like a shark trapped in a pond. Rey was frustrated at her situation and treatment resembling of a high-ranking prisoner of Tower of London.

Ren realised that he's been craving this confrontation for some time. It never really left even when he found out her true identity. He wanted to test her abilities and learn how strong she was, if she had the strength to beat him in a real battle.

They lost sense of time but had to come to a stop due to Rey’s reduced stamina. The cursed object extracted the energy from her and in turn decreased her endurance, much to her contempt.

Straightening she placed the staff back in its place before turning to her captor, whom brought forth conflicting thoughts and emotions within her.

“I don’t know if I should thank you for…this gesture…or curse you, since you are the reason why I am in this predicament to begin with.” She turned from him then, unable to meet his gaze.

He saw the conflict in her eyes. He dare not hope that she might think him differently, but somehow knew that she did, she did not hate him as she used to. He walked towards her with careful measured steps as one does for a skittish animal ready to bolt.

Ren came to stand just behind her, less than a foot away from him. He brought his hand up to rest on her shoulder, mimicking her gesture from days ago.

“You are safe here…”

A slow realization dawned on her, making it’s way down beneath her skin, from the words he whispered to her. Perhaps one of the reasons why Ren did not throw her into a cell was because the subconscious part of his Alpha, by nature, is meant to protect and care for the Omega. 

What she did not know was that the beast within him was innately as well as acutely aware of her as an Omega. Her scent was intoxicating to him. With his other hand he brought a lock of her hair to his lips, feeling it softness and breathing in her essence that reminded him of apples and peony.

Perhaps it was the biological pull towards each other or maybe it was chemistry they had between them but he could not deny the pull he experienced towards her, from the moment he laid eyes on her he wanted to possess her.

He wondered if she felt it too, this unrelenting pull towards each other.

The full moon called out to the beast trapped within her and for a moment she felt everything as acutely as she did in the time before the cursed choker. She turned to face him, her eyes glowed a golden amber.

He let go the lock of her hair and it slipped past his fingers like silk, but did not relinquish his hand on her shoulder, placing it back after she turned fully towards him.

His eyes glowed like twin rubies, rich and dark, churning with repressed emotion.

Her warm hand came up and she gently rested it against his chest, over his heart.

He found that his inner beast was placated by her close proximity, releasing a deep, low growl, which resonated within his chest, he lowered his head slightly towards her.

Her wolf recognized it as affection and unable to repress the urge to respond she raised her nose to brush against his gently as she softly snarled back. Their lips tantalisingly close, almost touching and their eyes locked.

The cursed choker strained against her wolf but in the end won out and repressed it. Her eyes reverted back to hazel and she felt her mind clear of the trance she was in seconds prior, only to catch herself and take a step back away from him.

“Safe from what? Your arrogance precedes you Alpha.”

His grip on her shoulder tightened at her words, strong enough to bruise, the dark part of him liked the thought of her skin marked by him but her sudden frightened expression brought him out of his reverie and he drops his hand away from her shoulder.

“You can come here and train whenever you wish.” With these last words he walks away from her in haste, leaving her alone and utterly confused.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is that Grandpa Anakin ships it B-)
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> *shakes tin can bashfully for comments and kudos for encouragement* :D  
> Feeeeed my muuuussseeeee \\(@'o'@)/


End file.
